V4.12
New Skins in the Store The following skins were added to the store, but were not made available until July 24: * (1350 ) * (1350 ) League of Legends V4.12 Champions ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio on each path increased to from . Total AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** No longer deals double damage to monsters. * ** Now correctly matches its visuals by applying a 1-second knockup followed by a -second stun, rather than a -second knockup. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Damage reduction now applies instantly, rather than after the spell animation. ** Damage reduction increased to 70% at all ranks from . ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Caitlyn's basic attacks were registering as attacks before they visually hit the target. ; * ** Ezreal can now benefit from the attack speed increase if he places himself within the wave. ; * ** Garen can now activate and active effect Crescent while spinning. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 6. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 3. ** Slow strength increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 330. ** Base health increased to 500 from 470. ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 49. * ** Fixed a bug where the first shot would incorrectly assume the killing blow on a champion and cause the second shot to fire at another target. Both shots will now always land on the primary target if they are near death. * ** Now deals full damage to minions instead of 75% damage. ** Cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown is now reduced by 1 second per hit, doubled to 2 seconds per hit on champions. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 at all ranks from . ** Now resets Lucian's basic attack timer on activation. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown no longer refreshes upon killing an enemy during . ; * ** Fixed a bug where enemies could see the effect's cooldown indicator. ; * ** Now causes Valor to immediately mark the target, even if he is in the process of marking another target. ** Fixed a bug where Quinn would sometimes propel herself in the wrong direction. ; * General ** Rengar now correctly says a line whenever he upgrades his . * ** Fixed a bug where the ability was triggering on-hit effects twice. ; * ** Projectile will now split after Vel'Koz has died. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the ability sometimes didn't count as a spellcast. ; * ** Fixed a bug where wasn't properly reducing the passive's cooldown. Items ; * Life steal increased to 20% from 15%. * Life steal is now . * Shield strength reduced to 50-350 from 50-440. * Decay time increased to 25 seconds from 15. ; * + + = ** + + = * Attack damage increased to 80 from 60. ; * Ability power increased to 40 from 30. ; * + + = ** + + = * Attack damage increased to 25 from 20. ; * Particles updated. ; * No longer available on Howling Abyss or the Crystal Scar. * New recipe: + + + 180g = 1765g ** Old recipe: ??? * Armor and life steal removed. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 75 bonus magic damage and restore 10 health. * gains +30% increased gold from monsters. * Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. ; * + + = ** + + = * Attack damage increased to 30 from 20. * Now grants +30% critical strike chance. * 25 armor, 200 health, 15% life steal. * * :}} Critical strikes now cause the target to bleed for an additional as physical damage over 3 seconds and are revealed for the duration of the bleed. * :}} Unchanged ; * Duration changed to 3 minutes from ; * Duration changed to 3 minutes from ; (Twisted Treeline Variation) * * Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. * Covers a target area in a stealth-detecting mist that grants vision for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown). ; * Attack damage increased to 80 from 70. Summoner Spells ; * Visuals changed to improve clarity. PvP.net Bots * Intro is now the default level of Co-op vs. AI for new players. * Players above Summoner Level 10 will receive reduced IP/XP rewards and can't earn their First Win of the Day bonus from the Intro Bots queue. New Audio Engine * Made improvements to stereo imaging and panning. * Added proper support for Surround Sound. * Made subtle improvements to audio clarity. Bug fixes * Smoothed out a few small delays when the item shop, options menu and death recap are opened for the first time in a match. * Fixed a graphical bug with start-of-game tips. * Fixed a bug that occasionally applied duo queue restrictions to queues other than ranked solo/duo. * Players who have negative LP from dodging ranked queues can no longer automatically reset their LP to 0 with a single ranked win. * Fixed a bug that occasionally caused players with low LP to be demoted when losing a ranked match that would drop them to 0 LP. * Fixed an issue with ranked teams sometimes not being promoted after winning a promo series. * Fixed an issue with players sometimes being unable to join a new ranked team after leaving another. Patch Rundown This is the first patch video since Patch Preview V3.10. References cs:V4.12 de:V4.12 es:V4.12 fr:V4.12 pl:V4.12 Category:Patch notes